Since laminated glass generates only a small amount of scattering glass fragments even when subjected to external impact and broken, laminated glass is excellent in safety. As such, the laminated glass is widely used for automobiles, railway vehicles, aircraft, ships, buildings and the like. The laminated glass is produced by sandwiching an interlayer film for laminated glass between a pair of glass plates. Such laminated glass used for the opening part of vehicles and buildings is required to have high heat shielding properties.
The energy amount of an infrared ray with a wavelength of 780 nm or more which is longer than that of visible light is small compared to an ultraviolet ray. However, the thermal action of infrared rays is large, and when infrared rays are absorbed into a substance, heat is released from the substance. As such, infrared rays are generally called heat rays. Thus, in order to enhance the heat shielding properties of laminated glass, it is necessary to sufficiently cut off infrared rays.
As an interlayer film including heat shielding particles for effectively cutting off the infrared rays (heat rays), the following Patent Document 1 discloses an interlayer film including tin-doped indium oxide particles (ITO particles) or antimony-doped tin oxide particles (ATO particles). The following Patent Document 2 discloses an interlayer film including tungsten oxide particles.